He's gone
by Brentinator
Summary: What if Adam hadn't decided to grow up? What if Chase went in the suit and stopped the missile? AU ending to the episode Space Colony. Warning! Character death. Dedicated to T00thY.


Chase's POV.

The only way to stop that missile was for one of us to go in Davenport's suit and stop it.

"I'll go in Mr. Davenport's suit and stop the missile." I told my siblings.

"Chase. You'll burn up." Bree explained.

"I know. But the world is more important then me, and it's important that we stop that missile." I explained.

"No. I'm not letting you do this Chase." Adam said grabbing my shoulder.

"There is no other way! It's the only way to save everyone!" I yelled.

"Fine." Adam said.

Bree helped me put on the suit.

"I'm gonna direct you on the comm set, it's to dark to see." Bree explained.

I nodded.

"Guys. If I don't make it." I started, but I was cut off by Bree.

"Go!" She exclaimed.

I got out of the spacecraft and turned on the thrusters. Then I started zooming towards the missile.

"Chase. You have to go faster!" Bree yelled.

I turned on the thrusters and I started getting hot, really hot.

"Guys. If I don't make it, I wanna say that you are the greatest family ever, and Adam. I'm sorry." I said.

"I forgive you Chase." Adam said.

"You have to go faster Chase." Bree said.

I kept going and I felt my heart getting ready to explode.

"Guys!" I yelled.

"Keep going!" Bree yelled.

I felt a huge explosion...

Bree's POV.

"Chase! Chase! Answer me! Answer me!" I kept yelling.

"Bree. He's gone." Adam said with tears in his eyes.

"He can't be! He is still alive! I know it! I refuse to believe that my baby brother is gone!" I yelled.

"Bree. You know as well as I do that Chase is gone." Adam said.

I started sobbing uncontrollably into my older brother's shoulder.

"Bree. It'll be ok. We will get through this...as a family." Adam said.

"We never gave him the respect he deserved. We just took him for granted. And now he's gone." I finally chocked out with tears still flowing down my face.

Then Perry came back in there.

"Dooley is with the others. How's Chris?" Perry asked.

"Chase is...gone." Adam said, trying to stay strong. Probably for me.

"He's dead?" Perry asked.

I nodded. Perry silently went back with the colonists and the rest of our family.

Three days later.

Dr. Gao was gone, everyone was free of the Triton app and we had found Chase's body. Today was his funeral. I put on my black dress and remembered that Chase used to help me with the stuff.

Flashback...

"Hey Chase. Witch one? Red or black?" I asked as I held up the dresses.

"Why are you asking me?" Chase asked still looking at his magazine.

"Because I don't have a sister. I need someone to help me with this stuff." I explained.

"Well I'm sorry, but it's not gonna be me." Chase said, and then he muttered. "Even though red is the obvious match for your skin tone."

End of flashback.

My brother was gone. It still hadn't fully sunk in. I expected him to show up and we would laugh.

Leo's POV.

I put on a suit. My older brother was gone. He was kinda the one I had bonded with the most. I remembered that I was the only one who was able to save Chase from the Triton app.

Flashback...

"I'm the one who showed you the real world Chase. I taught you what it means to be a brother. A good one, not like Adam is to you. Remember all the things we did? All the cool inventions we built? The time Trent made us Bob for apples in the bathroom?" I asked trying to keep myself from being crushed by a box and save my brother.

Big D shook his head at me.

"Ok, that wasn't really cool but we did it together." I continued.

I saw the box get closer to me.

"It's not working!"

"Keep trying, it's our only hope." Big D told me.

"When we won the robot throwdown? Look, I still have the picture!" I said as I pulled out my phone and showed it to Chase.

"Try and remember Chase." Big D said.

"Yeah. You, me, together, brothers." I said.

Then I saw the green of the Triton app flash and his eyes returned to their original color. He threw the box away from my head. My brother was back.

End of flashback.

I may have taught Chase a lot of stuff, but he was a teacher to me also, and I'm not just talking about book smarts. I helped him gain street smarts.

Adam's POV.

My little brother. Gone. I had to stay strong. For Bree and Leo. I looked over at the picture on my desk of Leo, Chase, Bree and I. I should've gone to stop the missile. My super strength would've given me a better chance of survival. I noticed I never said I love you to Chase's face. I quietly started crying.

Flashback...

Today was the student of the semester results.

"Hey prepare for the bitter taste of defeat, witch I plan on spoon feeding you in delightful bite sized portions every single time I see you." I smiled.

"Let's just see what happens." Chase said.

Then Perry's voice came on the speakers.

"And student of the semester is Adam Davenport."

"I did it! Eat it, eat the defeat!" I yelled grabbing Chase by the neck.

"Ok Adam." Chase said.

"Open your mouth. Lick the spoon, lick it!" I exclaimed.

"Alright! That's enough." Chase said.

I walked over to my friends and they congratulated me. Later I found out that Chase made me a new essay and that's how I won. But I never told Chase. He seemed happy and I didn't want to ruin it.

End of flashback.

My little brother. We always fought, and right before he died, he said he was sorry. I missed him. I wiped my tears and came out of the bedroom.

Mr. Davenport's POV.

My son, he did what I trained him for. He was a hero. But he was gone. We did everything together. We had been the closest together. He was gonna inherent Davenport industries. I put in my imaginary will. (I was still young enough that I didn't have to make a will get, but I had decided early on, that Chase would own it.)

Flashback...

I was working on my new invention when my twelve year old son walked over.

"Mr. Davenport, what are you working on?" Chase asked.

"I'm working on some blueprints for the Davenport energy transponder." I explained.

"What's that?" Chase asked.

"It's absorbs all the energy around it, then stores it. It's basically the ultimate power source." I explained.

"Can I help?" Chase asked.

"Sure. But it may need a new name. How about the DavenChase energy transponder?" I suggested.

Chase nodded and we started working on it.

End of flashback.

That transponder took us five years to make and it nearly cost my son's life. Now he was dead, because of my space colony. It was a stupid idea taking my family up there, we should've just gone to Greece like I had originally told Tasha. And now, my son was dead because of me.

Douglas's POV.

I couldn't believe. I refused to believe it. In my head I kept saying no, it was not true.

Flashback...

I just saw Chase's GPS signal. I started digging and the snow came down on him.

"What are you doing here?" Chase asked in shock.

"Saving my son's life." I replied.

He glared at me as I helped him out of the snow.

"Where are we going?" Chase demanded.

"I have a tent not far from here." I explained.

We started walking and Chase almost immediately fell to the ground. I helped him up and he leaned heavily until we got to the tent and he sat down. I finished cooking some soup as Chase reluctantly took off his coat and sat down. I spooned it out and put it in a couple mugs. I offered one to Chase.

"Want some soup? I went to cooking school in the 90's. It's Tuscan bean." I explained.

"Is it poison?" Chase said through gritted teeth.

"Yes. I flew ten thousand miles around the world and risked my life in a avalanche to rescue you...so I could then poison you." I said sarcastically.

End of flashback.

He was gone. The kid I related to the most. The one who was almost exactly like me. I used to stay awake at night thinking he would end up going to the dark side when he got older. But after today, there was no way he would. He was the kindest person I knew. And I knew that everyone was suffering. He would never be forgotten. He would always be loved. Even if he wasn't with us. He would be remembered for his good deeds. My son.

Chase Davenport.

The end.

 **A amazing person to chat to named T00thY asked me to write a story where I killed Chase. I hope this exceeded your expectations. I cried the whole time I was writing it. I hope you liked it, because it was extremely difficult to write. Please let me know if it was any good.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
